


Holding Each Other

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Other, Polyamory, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Scrapper finds Prowl sleeping.





	Holding Each Other

Scrapper had been surprised to come into Prowl’s study to find her resting on the couch. He had only come in to maybe clean up or ask his mistress if she needed anything. Instead, he found herself fast asleep, snuggled up on her side with a light blanket thrown over herself.

He shouldn’t have been too surprised. Despite being a succubus, she had great influence among the southern villages. There was still a lot of paperwork and documents she had to sort through and get through before certain deadlines. And earlier today, she had ordered him and his brothers to not disturb her while she worked.

So, as she ordered, they didn’t come in all today. But when she hadn’t emerged from the room once, even when it had gotten dark, they grew worried. Since he was the one who she seemed to have the most patience for, he went in to see if she was all right.

“Mistress?” he said softly, moving to squat down next to the couch. “Mistress, are you okay?”

She didn’t answer. Instead, her body turned away from him, holding the blanket closer to her. She mumbled something in her sleep, her brows furrowing before she relaxed, her breathing evening out again.

All right, so she was completely out of it… Which he guessed made sense. She was here all day and probably didn’t take any breaks. She never took breaks, dismissing them as unnecessary and counterproductive to her workload. They had tried to argue with her, but honestly, they would have had an easier time trying to convince a religious zealot that sex before marriage was completely moral.

So, with a heavy huff, he rose to his feet before reaching out to gently lift her up into his arms. Fortunately, she didn’t stir much. She merely snuggled into his chest, still holding the blanket firmly to her with her head nuzzling his skin. Primus, she was just so cute like this… Defenseless and relaxed and so just beautiful…

He wished she could be like this more. But instead, she always had a strong front up. Sometimes she was cold, other times she was harsh. Never quite honest with her feelings either and tended to snap at them for their neediness. They certainly loved that side of her as well, but it was also nice to see her docile too.

But she would rather die that pretend to be weak and submissive, especially to her servants.

With a small sigh, he carried her out of the study. He couldn’t hear any of his brothers, so he had to assume that they were cleaning up around other parts of the manor. Which was probably for the best… Prowl would hate for more than one of them to see her all vulnerable like this. For whatever reason, looking defenseless in front of them made her feel embarrassed. And that admittedly made her cuter, but telling her that would just get her angry, so they kept their mouths shut on that.

It didn’t take long to reach her bedroom. With a little bit of difficult, he pulled her closer to him as he freed a hand to open the door. Once he heard it creak, he used his foot to gently push it open to allow himself to bring her into the room. He spared another glance at her, relieved that she was still fast asleep. The thought did cross his mind to change her, but decided against it. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds, especially not when she was asleep.

He was able to pull back the sheets before laying her down. Once he did, she mumbled something to herself, rolling on her side with her back facing him. Primus, just how long was she in her study and just what was she looking over that had her this drained? Then again, he wasn’t sure if she had had anything to snack on. Yes, incubi and succubi got their energy from having sex, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have to eat anything.

It wasn’t unlike Prowl to go without some food. Always putting herself second to her work… It was admirable as much as it was worrying. He supposed he should have just been grateful she at least forced herself to drink plenty of water. The last thing he needed was for her to collapse due to dehydration.

He reached down to gently touch her head. When she didn’t stir, he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Her body seemed to relax a little, expression softening as she fell into a calmer state. She even turned over to face him, curling up against the pillows.

“Sleep well, Mistress,” he said softly.

Then he took his hand away. But before he could leave, he felt something snag on his shirt. Confused, Scrapper looked back to see Prowl’s fingers clutching it. Oh… She probably thought it was the blanket or something. She did tend to get cold easily, now that he thought about it. And he had always been particularly warm.

Not sure what else to do (and admittedly wanted to seize the opportunity when it was right in front of him), he moved to sit down on the bed. Quietly, he kicked off his shoes and slowly climbed into the bed with her. Even though his weight made it creak, she didn’t stir. If anything, she only snuggled up closer to him, her hand still on his shirt.

His brothers would be insanely jealous when they fought out he got to hold Prowl for the night, but he could deal with that in the morning. For now, he was only focused on the fact that she didn’t want to let him go. Whether it was because she thought he was a blanket or because she wanted to be held, it didn’t matter. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he snuggled onto the bed.

“Good night, Prowl,” he said softly. 

She didn’t reply, but he was fine with that. Soon, he fell asleep, holding the woman he loved in his arms. He couldn’t have slept sounder.


End file.
